A Taste of Your Own Medicine
A Taste of Your Own Medicine is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirteenth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and twenty-seventh case overall. It takes place in Eurasia appearing as the third case in the region. Plot The team set off to Saint Petersburg to further the investigation into Oracle, a male and female who orchestrated the assassinations and attacks in Europe. Once Riya and the player arrived at the medical centre, they entered and found the body of nurse Karina Smirnova by the front desk, grasping at her throat. Nia confirmed that Karina had been poisoned by a spray, later revealed to be from the victim's perfume bottle. The pair first questioned doctor Stewart Strange and scientist Aida Ashridge before suspecting Anya's nephew, secretary Vladimir Rusanov. As the team reconvened, Logan notified the player that a woman was throwing eggs at the building. The pair investigated the front of the building and traced the eggs back to middle-aged woman Natalia Ivanova. Natalia confessed that she had bought faulty medicine from the centre but they hadn't refunded her, prompting her to throw the eggs in protest. They also questioned medical intern Diana Larsdottir. It was then reported that there had been a break-in at Karina's office, prompting the pair to go back and search there. After finding more evidence against the suspects, they arrested Natalia. Natalia confessed to the crime, insisting that it was an eye for an eye. Natalia started sobbing and further explained that Karina was her late son's nurse. When her son had been involved in a car accident, Karina was the nurse in charge of his recovery. Unfortunately, Natalia's son passed away from his injuries, prompting Natalia to blame Karina for her son's death. Blinded by grief, Natalia bought poison from the black market and placed it inside Karina's perfume bottle, causing her to use it and kill her. When asked why she broke into Karina's office, Natalia insisted that she had no idea what they were talking about. At her trial, she was sentenced to twenty-five years in prison by Judge Emerson. Post-trial, the player and Riya headed back to Karina's office to find out who ransacked it. Eventually, the pair found Karina's diary which revealed that two mysterious figures, presumably Oracle, would meet outside the centre often. The duo of detectives then searched there and found a communications device, which once unlocked, contained their hideout's coordinates. Per Takagi, it was revealed Oracle's hideout was located in Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia. Meanwhile, the player helped Vladimir organize a birthday party for Anya. After collecting decorations and helping the team to decorate the headquarters, Spencer invited Anya over and surprised her with the party. Anya then thanked the team before hugging her nephew. Following Anya's party, Logan decided that the team needed to head to Ulaanbaatar to find Oracle's hideout. Summary Victim *'Karina Smirnova' (found poisoned inside a medical centre) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Perfume Bottle' Killer *'Natalia Ivanova' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has knowledge in poisons. *The suspect takes multivitamin powder. *The suspect collects insects. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a health badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has knowledge in poisons. *The suspect takes multivitamin powder. *The suspect collects insects. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has knowledge in poisons. *The suspect takes multivitamin powder. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a health badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has knowledge in poisons. *The suspect takes multivitamin powder. *The suspect collects insects. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a health badge. *The suspect wears eyeshadow. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has knowledge in poisons. *The suspect takes multivitamin powder. *The suspect collects insects. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears eyeshadow. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has knowledge in poisons. *The killer takes multivitamin powder. *The killer collects insects. *The killer wears a health badge. *The killer wears eyeshadow. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Reception. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shattered Glass, Faded Hospital Tag) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge in poisons) *Examine Shattered Glass. (Result: Perfume Bottle) *Examine Perfume Bottle. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes multivitamin powder) *Examine Faded Hospital Tag. (Result: Doctor's Name; New Suspect: Stewart Strange) *Ask Stewart if he knew the victim well. (New Crime Scene: Karina's Office) *Investigate Karina's Office. (Clues: Personal Planner, Tablet) *Examine Personal Planner. (Result: Meeting with Aida Ashridge; New Suspect: Aida Ashridge) *Question Aida about her meeting with the victim. *Examine Tablet. (Result: Check-Up Arrangements; New Suspect: Vladimir Rusanova) *Speak to Vladimir. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Medical Centre Entrance. (Clues: Box of Eggs, First Aid Kit, Broken Wood and Glass) *Examine Box of Eggs. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Natalia Ivanova) *Confront Natalia over egging the entrance. (Attribute: Natalia has knowledge in poisons) *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Inside Label; New Suspect: Diana Larsdottir) *Ask Diana about her internship. (Attribute: Diana has knowledge in poisons and takes multivitamin powder) *Examine Broken Wood and Glass. (Result: Display Case) *Analyze Display Case. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer collects insects; New Crime Scene: Front Desk) *Investigate Front Desk. (Clues: Newspaper Clipping, Review Sheet) *Examine Newspaper Clipping. (Result: Headline) *Ask Stewart why he lied about knowing the victim well. (Attribute: Stewart has knowledge in poisons, takes multivitamin powder and collects insects) *Examine Review Sheet. (Result: Bad Rating) *Speak to Aida about branding the victim "worthless". (Attribute: Aida has knowledge in poisons, takes multivitamin powder and collects insects) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Ransacked Filing Cabinet. (Clues: Box of Files, Victim's Phone, Faded Document) *Examine Box of Files. (Result: Missing Morphine Information) *Confront Natalia over stealing morphine. (Attribute: Natalia takes multivitamin powder and collects insects) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (03:00:00) *Confront Vladimir over the angry text messages. (Attribute: Vladimir has knowledge in poisons, takes multivitamin powder and collects insects) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Promotion Letter) *Speak to Diana about the promotion. (Attribute: Diana collects insects) *Investigate Revolving Doors. (Clues: Snapped Syringe, Poison Bottle) *Examine Snapped Syringe. (Result: Syringe) *Analyse Syringe. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a health badge) *Examine Poison Bottle. (Result: Multicoloured Powder) *Analyze Multicoloured Powder. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears eyeshadow) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to All High and Mighty (3/5). (1 star) All High and Mighty (3/5) *Ask Stewart if he saw anyone break into the office. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Karina's Office. (Clue: Patient's Files) *Examine Patient's Files. (Result: Karina's Diary) *Analyze Karina's Diary. (05:00:00) *Investigate Medical Centre Entrance. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Locked Device) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: Communications Device) *Analyze Communications Device. (04:00:00) *See what Vladimir wants. (Reward: Confetti Hat) *Investigate Reception. (Clue: Brown Box) *Examine Brown Box. (Result: Birthday Badge) *Analyze Birthday Badge. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Anya Rusanova) *Invite Anya to her birthday party. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Eurasia (UnknownGamez) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World